Various consumer electronic products and other devices include a packaged light emitter module designed for precision light projection and/or generation applications. The spatial dimensions of such modules generally need to be controlled to high precision, such that the optical elements and the light emitting element are precisely positioned, for example, at an optimal distance. Thus, the modules should have very small spatial (dimensional) and optical (e.g., focal length) tolerances for optimal performance. However, the use, for example, of adhesive in the packaged light emitter module, as well as other factors such as the inherent manufacturing tolerances of the support structure, often expand the tolerances of the module to an unacceptable level. The foregoing issues may be applicable to light detector modules as well.